Immortal Stranger
by Azii18
Summary: Dia abadi, dan sejauh yang dia ingat dia telah ada di dunia ini bahkan sebelum perang antar tiga faksi dimulai. Bukannya bermaksud sombong atau apa, dia rasa dia cukup hebat pada masa itu. sepertinya? bagaimanapun juga, ikuti kisah hidupnya yang abadi. Antara perang yang satu ke yang lain, dan di saat tidak berperang? tentu saja RAMEN dan mencari JODOH! OOC,OC,AU,TYPO


Immortal Stranger

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ( Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (DxD)

RATE : M

Genre : Adventure x Romance

Pair : Naruto X Rias

Warning : TYPO, AU, OC, OOC, ETC

* * *

Pantai yang dulu ramai kini sepi. Hangat pantai terganti oleh dinginnya laut November beserta anginnya. Desir ombak di pantai berbatu terdengar jelas oleh pemilik kuping yang tengah duduk berjemur seolah tanggal ini adalah tanggal musim panas.

Kaca mata hitam yang terpasang di wajah tidak dapat membuat orang tahu apa dia sadar atau tidak. Terlebih lagi sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta saat ini.

Hening. Diam. Menentramkan.

Tempat asal dirinya ramai, penuh akan polusi suara. Butuh uang untuk mendapatkan kesunyian yang dia dapati saat ini dengan gratis. Ditambah dinginnya cuaca yang menyejukkan kulit miliknya, apa dia sudah bilang seberapa dia mencintai tempat ini?.

Dia, sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Mencintai. Tempat. Ini.

Tapi, selayaknya semua yang dia cintai. Semua akan hilang tentu saja, dia tahu hal itu dengan jelas. Sangat. Sangat. Jelas. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang bisa menasehati seseorang tentang waktu, kehidupan, dan semacamnya lebih baik dari dia. Belumkah dia katakan?

Dia abadi.

Tidak, bukan abadi yang tidak dapat dibunuh. Dia bisa mati, ya tentu saja, semua pasti akan mati. Dia berbeda sedikit, dia tidak pernah mati karena tua. Tidak seingat dia, apalagi bertambah tua. Terima kasih kepada apapun faktor yang menyebabkan dia berhenti menua di usia dua puluhnya dia selalu tampak muda. Tuhan memberkati!

Seandainya saja begitu. Jujur…, dia benci entitas itu. Apa itu sopan? Mengatakan 'sesuatu' yang orang puja sebagai entitas?, _well_…, dia tidak peduli. Baginya hidup jutaan tahun itu adalah kutukan, tentu saja dia bisa mati.

Oh kenapa dia tidak coba bunuh diri saja?, pfft…, seandainya saja bisa. Regenerasi yang ada pada selnya tidak pernah kalah oleh sesuatu. Coba saja katakan sesuatu yang dapat menyakitinya; menghancurkan kepala? Oh siapapun jangan coba-coba, aneh rasanya ketika dia tidak bisa melihat, mendengar atau bahkan makan dan Oh! Tuhan Oh! Tuhan betapa dia menyukai makan.

Seberapa lama dia hidup?, dia sendiri sudah lupa. Beberapa hal yang dia tahu dia sudah ada semenjak perang besar antara malaikat beserta saudara mereka yang jatuh, dan juga jangan lupakan iblis. Betapa dia menyukai para iblis yang haus akan kekuatan itu, semuanya seperti itu dia rasa.

Bosan dengan perang supernatural yang tengah terjadi kemudian dia menghilang. Bukan untuk mencari kekuatan atau karena melemah, tapi karena dia bosan. Yep, bosan. Begitu bosan dengan perang supernatural hingga-hingga dia ke dunia para manusia. Dunia ini, tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bisa dikatakan dia lebih pro kepada perang manusia dari pada perang para mahluk supernatural itu. Kenapa? Tidak seperti supernatural yang mengandalkan kekuatan asal mereka, manusia…, manusia itu berbeda. Menggunakan akal mereka, bahkan kadang hingga membuang akal mereka. Oh betapa dia mencintai manusia yang datang kepada dirinya meminta kekuatan lebih.

Dia bukan iblis yang suka meminta imbalan pada masa itu. Bukan juga malaikat yang datang saat doa. Lebih seperti orang yang suka aksi nyata, mengerti? Dimana dia saat itu berada, disana dia menolong. Tentu saja bukan secara Cuma-Cuma atau bahkan imbalan karena OH! OH! OH! Jangan samakan dia dengan para iblis. Dia menolong, sesuka hati. Kadang ya, kadang tidak. Kadang selamat Anda jadi raja, kadang selamat tinggal anak, istri, dan keturunan Anda diperkosa dan di bumi hanguskan. Seperti perkataan awal, kata hati.

Apa kau mengenalnya? Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah favorit orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dia disebut…

" Naruto…" Pemuda berambut kuning yang asik berjemur itu menarik kaca mata hitam miliknya kebawah. Memperlihatkan dua bola kristal berwarna biru. Dia menguap, udara dingin ternyata sudah mulai memasuki system tubuhnya. Bukan dalam hal yang jelek, hanya kantuk. Kantuk bukan hal yang jelek menurut Naruto, itu adalah berkat. Berkat harus disyukuri.

Satu yang dia lebih syukuri dari kantuk? Gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Ramen nomor satu tentu saja.

Gadis dengan warna mata yang hampir sama seperti miliknya, hanya saja ditambahi warna hijau yang menyatu dengan birunya. Naruto suka mata itu, bukan dalam hal aneh. Salah satu yang membuat Naruto makin mencintainya adalah warna rambut milik gadis itu. Merah, mau bilang apa lagi? Dia mencintai gadis ini lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Heh, lucu. Seolah salah satu mahluk terkuat di dunia ini dapat mencintai. Tentu saja?.

Gadis itu menarik kedua tangan Naruto yang hangat. Tidak seperti Naruto yang hanya memakai kemeja bernuansa bunga dengan kancing terbuka yang menampilkan tubuhnya yang selalu dia banggakan juga kalung kristal kesayangan miliknya. Kembali lagi pada konteks, gadis itu memakai pakaian tebal. Karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah musim dingin dipantai, tidak ada manusia yang waras akan datang ke daerah sini.

Tunggu… Naruto tidak waras, gadis itu juga sama. Kurang lebih.

Terlebih mereka bukan manusia. Gadis itu iblis, iblis kelas atas dan Naruto…, Naruto adalah Naruto.

" Apa masih lama Naruto-kun?" Suara gadis itu kecil ketika angin melewati mereka berdua. Dia kedinginan, iblis atau bukan dia tetap kedinginan. Dia bukan seperti pasangannya yang tengah berbaring ria di pantai dingin ini.

Pria berambut kuning itu berdiri menatap mata kekasihnya. Kedua mata yang tengah kasmaran itu saling tatap. " Aku mencintaimu" Suara Naruto membuat wajah pasangannya itu semerah rambut miliknya kini. Kedua tangan yang saling rangkul pinggang satu sama lain mesra.

Bibir Naruto mengecup bibir gadis itu. Kini kedua pipi mereka merona. " Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto…" ucap gadis itu tersenyum.

" TETAP SAJA DINGIN" Gadis itu berteriak diwajah pasangannya seraya pergi kembali kerumah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Meninggalkan salah satu mahluk paling kuat di dunia itu dengan wajah bodohnya.

Naruto kemudian menyeringai. Menjilati bagian bibirnya yang masih terbekas dengan jelas rasa dari bibir kekasih nya.

" OH! Betapa aku mencintaimu"

* * *

_FIN?_

* * *

Apa yang bisa author katakan? Author mencintai rambut merah, tidak semuanya. MAYORITAS rambut merah. Juga Fic ini datang entah dari mana asalnya disaat malam suntuk dan author kebingungan. Jujur author sendiri tidak begitu menyukai premise dari DxD dan terlalu malas untuk membuat universe crossover dunia Naruto, bosan tau gak? bosan!. ehehe... bosan aja gitu sama dunia Naruto, _okay point taken, right?_

Bagaimana pun juga author ga bakal nolak untuk melanjutkan FIC ini bila reader sekalian merasa ingin untuk melanjutkan membacanya. Berikan Author kode okay? Author janji bakal lanjutin. Ga cepat tentu saja, hehe.

Naruto..., _well_ Naruto selalu OP di mata author jadi jangan harap Narutonya cupu _aight_?. DAN, _big no to harem_. Author kurang suka menulis romance seperti itu, susah tau buat komunikasi dengan banyak orang! puyeng.

Dari pada author mulai ngelantur ga jelas,

_Please Review and like, hope you guys like my new story._


End file.
